When Two Worlds Clash: Inu or Neko?
by Spykee
Summary: Kiba picks a team and they tag along with Kukai Souma, who is sent back to his own world. Inuboy Kiba meets Nekoboy Ikuto and all hell breaks loose. Where's that big white dog now? don't worry Kiba, he's right by your side. Little did the Konoha nin expect to be chasing an... egg? Team Kiba Includes: Naruto Sakura Lee Ino Hinata Shikamaru Tenten Neji- Kairi included - NAGIHIKOside


**So, I was searching for this x-over and was kinda disappointed that there was like… no story of it at all! I mean… It's so obvious! So I decided to write one on my own. Feel free to be inspired by me!  
Even nicking is allowed, as long as you'll mention my name or link to my profile, that's all. ****And yup, I changed this chapter, it's because I  
thought the first chapter was way too short, and because if I updated the  
second part as an second chapter. It'd be an chapter that was boring as hell.  
So here you go! ENJOY :)**

* * *

Kiba walked through the gates of Konoha with his best friend on his tale. _Now you must be thinking that it's Akamaru I'm talking about. Yes, Aka was there, too, but he was not the one that was currently throwing rocks at Kiba's head trying to get an answer to his question_;

"Kiba" - rock hits Kiba's head - "Kiba answer me, dude!" - another rock hits Kiba's head - "KIIIIBAAAAHHH…." He whined. _Now I guess you've striped Shino off the possible Best-Friend-That-Could-Possibly-Be-Walking-Behind-Kiba list_.

"Aw, dude! Stop throwing these damn stones at my head! That hurts, you jackass!" Kiba growled as he looked over his shoulder at his friend. Said friend had just squatted down to pick up some other stones.

"And what if I don't?" the boy stood up, his hand full of new, throwable pebbles.

"I'll treat you on ramen if you let go off these stones." He huffed in defeat. A noise of falling stones was heard by Kiba's fine ears immediately after he said that.

_Okay. I guess that gave you quite the hint for whom might 've been walking behind Kiba? Well? You're thinking Naruto, aren't you? Well? YOU'RE WRONG, MUHAHAHAHAHAH. Okay that was mean, I tricked you. What you might know is that there is another guy alive that is very fond of Ramen, and especially eating contests. –Not Choji -.-_

"But Kiba… Can you at least answer my question?" The boy caught up with his friend to walk beside him instead of behind.

"Fine." Kiba gave in, as they reached the Hokage Office. Kiba knocked on the door. "you'll hear in a minute, just shush it now, okay?" A simple nod came as a reply and Kiba opened the door to the office of the grumpy woman. She was, what Kiba could only describe as the perfect example of Shikamaru's favourite word; Troublesome.

"Kiba Inuzuka." The Hokage stated.

'thanks for confirming that', kiba thought sarcastically, "ma'am, I am here to report to you that my mission went flawless. I went to collect the boy and we have had no trouble on our way to Suna." He waited for her signal to go on, she nodded. "In Suna a dude tried to rob us, but we… asked him friendly to go away…" If this would have been a court, the judge would, by now, have hit his wooden hammer on his desk and pointed at Kiba screaming "GUILTY". But this wasn't a court and lady Tsunade only huffed and rolled her eyes.

Tsunade shifted her gaze to the boy by Kiba's side. Kiba opened his mouth to introduce the guy but Tsunade had raised her hand, "introduce yourself."

"My name is Kukai Souma. I am the boy that got in trouble with the portal." He grinned at the lady. _Finally I let that out ;) now I'll stop with these annoying AN's in between… _

"I see. Allow me to summarize. You fell through a portal that brought you to this world, I sent my Inuzuka ANBU towards you as he was on his way to a mission in Suna anyways. You spent two months together, and now you're here?"

Kukai tapped his chin in thought, "Yeah… that's it I guess… but I'd like to go home, mrs."

"I fully understand Souma-san, but you see… We shinobi have the habit to always want to investigate and to know. And if what you say is true, we can probably get you back the way you got here. But what is more important to us is this whole 'different universe' thing."

"And I respect that. I don't mind-" Kukai tried, but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"No that's not what I am talking about, I want to send some of my Elite shinobi along with you."

* * *

**AT THE ANBU HEADQUARTERS**

"Toss me a cookie, you moron." Someone's monotone voice said.

"Get one yourself, you… Freakeye." The blond, who was called Moron a second ago, replied.

"Now you got me offended." 'Freakeye' huffed, "Just gimme a cookie already."

'Moron' leaned forward on his couch and grabbed a cookie from the table, he carelessly tossed it over his head without looking, "Sure thing, _Boss_." He spat.

"Argg! Get over yourself, you cry-babies!" a whiny male voice yelled from the corner of the room, "I swear, Naruto, they said you were annoying with Sasuke 'round, can't imagine it being worse than this, thought. You know what I'm saying?"

'Moron' stood up from the couch he shared with a sleeping guy. "You watch your mouth, _Paco._" He spoke the last name with such disgust that it could've changed him into a frog right then and there.

"I liked you better when you were still some kind of hyperactive chipmunk, you know what I'm saying?" Paco said, looking over his shoulder to some girl for support.

The girl looked over from sharpening her kunai and smiled nervously. "I guess…" She looked at the others in the room. Their lazy genius on the couch, happily off in dreamland. The blonde one standing in front of the couch agitated with his fist clenched. The Hyuuga, who was leaning against the wall, victoriously eating his cookie. Too arrogant to even care about the whole situation. And then there were Paco and Sady. They were twins from a nearby village that came to join the ANBU as they were asked personally by the Hokage herself. Paco was a black-haired boy with a blood red eye patch over his left eye, his sharingan eye. He wore a black button down shirt that was ripped on several places and he had a blood red scarf around his waist that hid the end of his shirt and also the waistband of his black, knee-length trousers. Sady was a girl with a black bob line, she wore her ANBU clothing with an blood red scarf casually thrown around her shoulders, her right eye was stitched close.

This was her team, the one she had gotten used to ever since she joined the ANBU Forces two years ago. With Shikamaru as captain and Neji as co-captain, they had gotten out of every though situation. Sady and Tenten were the only girls on the team, but with their sharp tongues and strong attitudes, they didn't care.

Counting the bloodlines, Shika's squad should be seen as the most powerful squad; Shika with his geniusness, Neji with his Byakugan, Naruto with Kyuubi, Paco and Sady with the Sharingan and, well, Tenten and her way with weapons.

Though this was certainly not the case, in hard situations, they were more than once rescued by the other ANBU squad, Kiba's squad, to be precise.

Kiba had been promoted to be head leader of the four Squads. Making Squad Captains Shika, Kakashi and Yamato being under his direct order. But Kiba was a friend and didn't give them a hard time. Who would've guessed? The Inuzuka boy being the Head Boss of the ANBU and two places above the proud Hyuuga, who had a hard time facing his uncle with this fact.

In Kiba's squad was Sai, the former member of the Foundation, and some others that were unknown to history the Rookie Nine and team Gai had together.

Speaking of Kiba's squad, in came Zuko and Mihana. Zuko was a cool dude, a friend to all and a total bird lover. On his shoulder was, the ever-present, Maemae. Maemae was a large falcon with piercing red eyes and untamed feathers. Mihana was a beautiful girl with Pink hair in a high ponytail that fell down her back to around her thighs.

"Hey guys," she smiled and waved, waiting to have received all greetings, excluding those of arrogant Neji, mysterious Sady and sleeping Shika, who was waking up just now. "Ah, great! How nice of you to join us in the hell we call consciousness, Shikamaru-sama!" She smiled innocently. Shika just huffed at her.

An ear-deafening, high pitched screech could be heard from Maemae, making everyone but Zuko and Mihana cover their ears. "We have orders from Captain Kiba to collect some of you for an important mission." Zuko announced with a cocky grin. He knew damn well that nobody really liked his ways of getting the attention. "May I ask you to walk with me if you hear your name be called."

Team Shikamaru exchanged glances. Shikamaru, being the observing dude he was known to be, studied the faces of Kiba's comrades. He trained them well; Mihana's face was always smiling happily, but everyone here knew she was known for her merciless torturing, which she did without ever losing the innocent smile, he envied her and the way Kiba thought her to keep her emotions hidden from the enemy, though he knew the smile on her face right now was genuine. Zuko on the other hand never gave anything away with his face. He used clear expressions but was good at faking them. He could fool his very own mother.

"…and Shikamaru." The Captain snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see his entire squad standing next to Kiba's men, except for the twins. He shrugged and followed the group out of their own dorm in the headquarters and up to another one. Kiba's.

"Thank you, Mihana and Zuko, you are dismissed." Kiba's authoritative voice called out to them, though, still with the trade mark Inuzuka grin plastered on his face. His people smiled back at him and saluted before leaving the room.

Naruto looked around the room, a smile beginning to form on his face as he saw the only people in the room were ANBU members that belonged to the rookie nine and team Gai, meaning; Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Sai and Naruto himself. They stood next to Sai in front of Kiba with their hands on their backs and their faces towards the ground. Under normal circumstances, they would've kneeled for their captain. But Kiba made it very clear that he did not want his friends to kneel for him.

"I've got a mission for us." He grinned. Making some curious heads perk up at the voice he used. Not his 'this is going to be deadly so here are your instructions' voice, but his 'this is going to be fun' voice. "This is not a normal mission; we are asked to explore a place, not just a place; another universe." Now all heads perked up and gazed at him, trying to find an kind of hint in his eyes that would prove that he was joking, nothing could be found by any of them. "Sai will not be joining us on this mission, unfortunately. But I need him to open a portal for us. Here's the deal;" Kiba stood up from his seat and paced back and forth with his hands on his back in an authoritative way. All of his friends staring straight forward, listening to the instructions they were given.

"And that's how I am planning to do this, any questions?" he asked as he stopped explaining, stopping dead in his tracks and studying the faces of his comrades. No questions were asked and Kiba gave the sign to head out. In an instant, all of his men were gone and he was left, "I just hope this is going to work out fine, he said as he disappeared in smoke to where he left Kukai to wait for him.


End file.
